1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to garment hangers for use in automobiles, and particularly to a coat hanger adapted for detachable attachment on the back support portion of a cushioned automobile seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A preliminary patentability and novelty search conducted in connection with my invention revealed the existence of four U.S. patents as follows:
______________________________________ 2,557,537 2,605,906 3,007,617 3,920,211 ______________________________________
Referring to the patents noted above, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,557,537 and 2,605,906 relate to garment hangers for use in an automobile, but the structures illustrated and described are completely different, being designed to engage the top edge of a car window.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,007,617 also relates to a coat hanger for use in an automobile, but is designed to be mounted on an unoccupied seat, and by its design, prevents normal use of the seat on which it is mounted.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,211 relates to a lunch box holder mounted on a car seat. This device also prevents normal use of the seat on which it is mounted.
There are few activities more destructive to fine suit coats and jackets than wearing such coats and jackets while sitting in an automobile, whether as the driver or a passenger. Because of the cramped quarters of modern-day cars, and the need to shift the body from time to time, severe stresses are imposed on seams, particularly in the shoulder area and on lining material. Accordingly, one of the objects of the present invention is the provision of a coat hanger that may easily be mounted on the back support portion of a cushioned seat structure to provide a convenient support on which a doffed suit coat or jacket may be hung.
Apart from destructive stresses imposed on seams, wearing a suit coat or jacket while seated in an automobile almost always results in the formation of unsightly wrinkles in the material. It is therefore another object of the invention to provide a coat hanger that enables suspension of a coat or jacket at full length behind the driver's seat or behind the front passenger seat so as to preclude the formation of such wrinkles.
The invention possesses other objects and features of advantage, some of which, with the foregoing, will be apparent from the following description and the drawings. It is to be understood however, that the invention is not limited to the embodiment illustrated and described, since it may be embodied in various forms within the scope of the appended claims.